


WikiHow to Get a Boyfriend (For Guys)

by aphenglandstan



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 20:31:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18431549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphenglandstan/pseuds/aphenglandstan
Summary: Arthur checks his trusty, reliable website.





	WikiHow to Get a Boyfriend (For Guys)

I scrolled through the article, my face flushed. I wanted to make sure that I did everything right, so I couldn’t settle on some untrustworthy source. I needed something that would tell me if what I felt for Alfred really was love, along with something that would tell me what to do about my feelings.

So I clicked into my bookmarks and chose the one at the top. WikiHow. Probably the only website that I truly trusted. So many were just links to viruses or spread fake information, but WikiHow had always been my rock. A website that I could lean on. Something that helped me to cook better food, find quality friends, and more. I simply adored it.

I read the first point.

‘Decide what you want in a relationship.’

I knew what I wanted. A relationship where I could be myself. A relationship where we would both have freedom, but would choose to be with each other. A boyfriend who was handsome and strong and kind.

I had to stop himself from smiling at the thought of dating Alfred. Alfred was all of those things and more. He was perfect.

‘Determine if you truly want a boyfriend.’

I knew that I did want a boyfriend. I was lonely living with just my cat, but that wasn’t why I wanted a boyfriend. I wanted someone to share every little happy thing in my life with. I wanted someone to hold me when I was sad, someone to rejoice with me when I felt great. I wanted a lover who was also a friend. And I was almost sure that I wanted it to be Alfred.

‘Find a man who is open to a same-sex relationship.’

I mentally checked that step off. Alfred was openly bisexual and, although he did say that he preferred girls, was perfectly happy to date a guy.

‘Ask your acquaintances to introduce you to someone.’

I already knew who I wanted, so I was a bit confused when I read that. I didn’t need to be introduced to someone. It was then that I glanced up at the Method. It was ‘Identifying A Potential Boyfriend’. I almost laughed. I’d definitely already identified my potential boyfriend.

I scrolled down to Method 2, which was ‘Inviting Him To A Casual Outing’.

‘Determine if you are ready for a date.’

I was sure that I was ready. We could play video games- which I didn’t know much about, but Alfred enjoyed them. Or we could go bowling. Or just hang around. There were so many ideas running through my head. I felt my face get redder as I ran the ideas around in my head.

‘Identify a place for a brief meeting.’

I knew of a few places that would be nice. But for something short? Probably just a typical coffee shop date.

‘Figure out how you will invite him.’

I was considering a text message, until I read the short passage that was there. It said that it would be more personal to do it in person. So I shot Alfred a text asking him to come over.

And Alfred arrived far too quickly for my taste. I didn’t have time to read what to do next.

So I was internally panicking as I opened the door to let Alfred in.

“Hey Arthur!”

“Hello, Alfred. Come in.” My words sounded weird coming out of my mouth. I glanced down at the article on my phone but didn’t see anything that could help me at the moment.

“So what’d you invite me over for?”

I silently read what the next step was.

‘Think about what you will say during the invitation.’

I mentally cursed.

“Erm, well…” I struggled to think of the next thing to say, eyes glued to my phone as I tried to find something to say to him.

Alfred laughed. “And you say that I’m the one addicted to my phone.” He snatched my phone. “Come on, Arthur, just talk to me.”

“Oh my god, Alfred. That’s so hypocritical of you.” I reached to see if I could take it back from him, but he was holding it too high.

“Well it’s hypocritical of you to complain about my phone and then have yours out this whole time.”

I prayed that he wouldn’t look at the screen.

“Shut up! I’m not using my phone to play games or ‘Snap’ my friends. I’m using it for important things!”

“Well what’s so important that…” His voice trailed off when he looked down at the screen and we stood there in silence for a few seconds.

Then he burst into laughter.

“Oh my god, Arthur.” He was laughing so hard that he had to pause a few times to get the sentence out.

I slapped his arm, not putting any force at all into the slap.

“Oh Arthur, baby, you wound me…” He overdramatically pretended to be injured. “but seriously? WikiHow?”

“Yes WikiHow! It’s a good website, moron. It’s informative, straight to the point, and LGBT-accepting.” I was not willing to budge on my opinion on Wikihow.

“But Arthur… it’s WikiHow.”

“It helps!”

“You could’ve just asked me to be your boyfriend. Ya know, like a normal guy?”

“Is that a yes?”

“Of course, stupid.” He kissed my cheek. “But I think I’ll ask you on our first date. I don’t trust WikiHow to do it for me.”

“Fine. Although I doubt that WikiHow could screw anything up any worse than you could.”

He stuck his tongue out at me and started baby-talking to me. “Aw, is someone sad that I dissed his favorite website?”

“Oh shut it!”


End file.
